Harry Potter: The Sorcerer
by mellowjava
Summary: Harry is attacked at Privet Drive and barely survives, why can't he be healed? What will he discover about himself in the 7th year? Gaining the power of sorcery is not all good, dealing with this new found power will be the hardest thing he has yet to do.
1. DisclaimerIntro

disclaimer:  
i own nothing, don't sue, i do for fun, me no have money, get a life.

author's notes:  
seeing as i'm new to this harry potter lark, there will naturally be some things that i'm not familiar with, e.g. people's first names other than the major characters and the like.

therefore, in light of my obvious laziness (lol.. no sniggering!) this story had best be classified as AU, i hope that means alternate universe i.e. not all details follow the original story cannon, here as well.

with that thanks to the following reviewers who pointed out my misguided ways, its always nice to receive good natured criticism,

DragonBard -- yup the Granger's are dentists, i need them to be doctors for this one!

Yelene-ryudream -- yup you picked up on that one too, same answer!

Egyptian Flame -- Poppy Pomphrey not Alberta, check! and now changed

shadow of the black abyss -- as to your points, being AU apparate's can happen anywhere because i think they're cool, just because the prophecy says that only Harry is destined to kill Voldeshorts and the other way round doesn't mean that our precious mr potter can't be killed by the number 13 bus from kings cross, and the same goes for the dentist thing.. you really know your stuff huh? 


	2. The Attack on Privet Drive

More and more owls went back from Privet Drive, the contents of their letters unanswered. No correspondence got to Harry Potter in the month leading up to the end of the summer. People were starting to get worried, none more so than one Hermione Granger.

Professor Dumbledore,

I am now convinced that something is wrong with Harry, Professor. None of the letters by any of his friends have been answered and not a word has been heard from him in a month. I am sorry to nag you, Professor, but I am really worried and I don't know what to do short of going round there. Did you get a reply from yours?

Kind Regards,  
Hermione Granger

Albus let the letter slip from his fingers onto his desk. He looked over to Fawkes who looked straight back at him, concern evident in his amber eyes.

"So Fawkes," Albus said stretching, "It looks like we must pay a visit to.."

The fireplace shot green smoke and dumped a body onto the persian carpet of Dumbledore's study. Tonks got up and favoured her right arm and shoulder while looking at a now standing Albus through her blackened eye that was beginning to close.

"They have something going on near Privet Drive, sir" Tonks reported, "We need to go now, there were fifteen Dementors just making sure I didn't get any closer led by that bastard Malfoy." Dumbledore was instant action,

"We leave now." Albus said curtly, as he disapparated Tonks and himself with a loud angry crack.

One single tear slipped from the phoenix's eye in sorrow for what was happening far from Hogwarts.

Vernon Dursley lay in a pool of his own blood moaning incoherently. Petunia and Dudley were ashen faced and sick to the cores of their stomach's watching the beating that Harry was taking.

It started fifteen minutes ago when a group of professional thugs came in through the front door and knocked seven levels of hell out of Vernon without saying a word. Petunia was slapped and thrown on the couch when she started screaming, as others made their way straight to the hutch under the stairs and with bolt cutters, tore the lock off and dragged Harry out.

The thing that shocked Petunia and Dudley was the state of Harry before these characters had a chance to work him over; he was bruised, had obviously been beaten viciously and was only semi awake. They then watched in horror as a couple of them held him and interrogated him asking all sorts of questions about "an Order..", and the "event at the Ministry". Harry tried to croak a few "I don't know's" through his cracked bleeding lips but then didn't say anything else as they began to take their frustratin out on him by punching him in the ribs and the stomach.

After a few minutes, the leader motioned them away and kicked Harry with frustration. He then spat on him and left.

Petunia just held Dudley as they both cried in shock, when bangs and magic explosions could be heard outside. Dudley started to run around the room randomly screaming hysterically, as Petunia struggled over to the door, barely keeping upright,

"Albus, help." she said to his shocked face and then collapsed.

Dumbledore marched into the room and surveyed the surroundings. He cast a spell on the room and proceeded to watch what had transpired for the last hour, greatly speeded up. As soon as he saw Harry get spat on and left behind the couch he knew where he was and ran to him.

"It's okay.. Merlin's Beard! Harry? HARRY?" Albus shouted now, increasingly worried as his hands were covered in Harry's blood.

"Speak to me boy!" Albus took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Resarcio!" The spell which normally healed the recipient seemed to be absorbed into Harry without actually having the desired effect.

"Renovo!" Albus was dumbfounded, something was blocking spells from having effect on Harry, even the higher spell form was having no effect. He needed to get him back to Madam Pomfrey without injuring him further.

"Stay with me Harry! Stay with me." Albus floated him towards the fireplace and disappeared into it leaving everyone else. As soon as they had appeared in his study inside Hogwarts he apparated them to the medical wing. He was still making sure Harry was still breathing when he heard a rasp from Harry as his lung deflated and he started hyperventilating softly.

Madamme Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, and Albus couldn't leave Harry. Albus didn't know how long he had left.

"MADAMME POMFREY, EMERGENCY!" Albus was told later that the whole of Hogwarts heard his booming voice as it searched out the Hogwarts Nurse, rocking the castle to its very core.

Harry was going blue, and Albus had no choice.

"Perculsus!" he casted with no effect again, he looked at Harry, tears running down his own face in rivers at what he had to do, the perculsus spell tried to energise Harry but was absorbed, making his body buck. Albus nearly threw up when he heard another of Harry's ribs crack. At least it kept him alive.

"My boy, I'm so sorr.. Finite Incantatum!" that still didn't break down whatever the shield was around Harry. He was slipping away and Albus knew it.

"Fracta!" the strongest shield shattering spell Albus knew had no effect. Then it hit him, Hermione's mother and father were both doctors. If he could apparate them here maybe they could save Harry.

He summoned all of his power to do what had never been done before. He looked at Harry's broken form on the bed, bleeding and slipping away, and became more angry than he ever had in his life. He didn't know if he or Hermione's parents would survive such a powerful apparate but he had no choice. The air arced around him as his power grew and grew.

"Invenio Arcesso Grangers!" the power spiked out of him, driving him to his knees.

With a huge bang, Dan and Elizabeth Granger popped out of thin air to stand next to the bed having been at work and in the car respectively. Dan who was in the car had fallen on the floor next to Albus, who was trying weakly to stand.

"Save him.." he pointed to Harry.

"Dan." Liz didn't know where she was or why, but she knew this boy was moments away from death.

"Right here, I'll breathe for him, puncture it." he handed her a ball point pen with its refill removed. Dan Granger performed CPR without the chest compressions as Liz reflated Harry's lung. Alberta Pomfrey had arrived and stood next to them to lend a hand not saying anything but nodding to these strangers who she didn't know and had never seen but were so obviously focused on saving Harry's life.

They called for her to get various medical items which Alberta conjured for them on the spot, but they didn't notice. When Harry was hooked up to various drips and an ICU machine that monitored his vitals, they bagged him and let the machine ventilate his breathing as they made sure his ECG rhythym was normal and he was still all there.

"We done?"

"His numbers look good, he's out of the worst of it, Dan."

"Thank God. What the hell is going on?" he turned to see Alberta look at them with a happy face and tears of joy running down her face.

"Thank you." she said hugging both of them, "Thank you for saving Harry Potter's life. But who are you?"

"Who are you?" Dan shot back still wary of his surroundings and how he and his wife had appeared there.

"I believe I will answer that, in a moment" Dumbledore said as he ushered them to sit on whatever they could as he took a small metal phoenix out of his pocket and broke it.

Thirty Aurors in what looked like black and silver armor appeared instantly with Alastor Moody at their head, all had wands out ready to hex, curse and kill anything that moved. Alastor took one look at the occupant of the bed, the seriousness of his injuries and at Albus's face. He waved off two auror's who had their wands in the faces of Dan and Liz Granger, as he said.

"We have failed you, Harry." he said sternly to the deathly silence of the room and the soft beeps of the machine keeping Harry alive.

"Alberta, please stand watch here, a team of auror's will remain here until further notice. Alastor, I need to know Hogwarts is secure."

"Discreetly Albus?" he questioned

"The time for discretion is over, Alastor." the sound of his voice was as cold as the grave.


	3. The Infirmary

Albus looked though the old pane of his study window and sighed, not even the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts held any joy or respite for him at a time like this. Minerva McGonagall sat in a well worn chair nervously thumbing the back of her hands in a nervous motion that she didn't seem able to stop.

"We understand what you are asking of us, Professor Dumbledore. We will need time to think about this." Dan Granger said with a questioning look at his wife. Emma nodded silently.

"Please make your selves comfortable in the guest wing. I will come and get you for dinner." Minerva said with a strained smile, her voice tired and soft.

"You did send someone to get Hermione?" Emma asked turning to go out of the study.

"Yes, she should be arriving any minute. I will send her to you."

The oaken door closed after they left. Fawkes cooed a sad little note, while Minerva petted him, waiting hesitantly for Albus to say what she thought he was going to say.

"I will need to tell him everything."

"Albus! You can't.. he.. he isn't ready!" Minerva span round her hands on the edge of the desk leaning towards him, his back to her still.

Albus sighed, a deep long sigh,

"I watched him die today, Minerva. My little Harry.. he nearly died in my arms while nothing I did had the slightest effect. After all these years of trying to protect him after that terrible night." He turned and sat heavily into his chair. His face was distraught and the single tear that streaked into his silver beard said more to Minerva than anything he could have done.

"They will get him eventually, just like they hunted his father. He tried to protect Lilly and Harry. Look at the amount of protection they had! Voldemort still got them." He spat the name like the taste of a vomit drop.

"James wouldn't listen. Wouldn't take the final step. From what I saw today, I think it is happening to Harry all by itself. He is changing Minerva."

Minerva had her hand over her mouth her look of utter disbelief painted all over her face.

Hermione and Tonks stepped out of the fireplace into the office of Professor Dumbledore. The look on Tonks face was serious and sad at the same time, and Hermione's worry was etched into her face.

"What happened? I've got a right to know! You said he was hurt? How?" Hermione's seventh time of asking and Tonks wasn't giving anything up.

"Look I told you, I don't know anymore!" Tonks fended her off again, "Professor, has there been any change?" They both looked at Dumbledore for the answers he always had.

"There has been no change. I think you had better come with me, Hermione." Albus walked slowly out of the study with his arm around her.

"Harry was seriously injured when an attempt on his life was made earlier today at Privet Drive. We have tried to heal him, but something is resisting our attempts. Your parents have had to care for him."

"My parents are here?" She asked climbing the last few stairs, with Tonks right behind them, keeping up with their hurried pace.

"Hermione, you must prepare yourself. Harry is badly injured, you must.." Albus waived the auror's guarding the door to let her through.

Hermione's composure broke and she bolted up the last few steps into the Infirmary, hot tears threatening to spill, brimming in her eyes. She dashed them angrily as she ran over to the only occupied bed with all sorts of equipment surrounding it. She didn't even recognise Harry from a few metres away.

"Harry. HARRY!" she screamed as she was caught by Poppy.

"Miss Granger, you musn't.."

"Get off me!" she spat, her focus still on Harry as she dragged Poppy with her the last few steps. Emma sprung from her chair to grab onto her daughter.

"Harry! Oh Merlin!"

Hermione looked at his face, the only thing recognisable under all the bandages and casts. It looked terrible. His face had multiple nasty purple bruises and stains of ointment covering cuts and contusions. His left eye was completely closed with a couple of inches of stitches above the horrible swelling. Every precious feature of his face that was a permanent memory of hers, was broken, bruised and battered. Every little detail seemed to take more of her anger away leaving her tears to fall, and her energy sapped.

"Harry Potter! Don't you dare.. WAKE UP NOW!.. don't you.. leave me!"

Emma caught her as Hermione broke down and would have fallen onto the floor had she not caught hold of her. Emma's tears began to fall as well, more for the broken sobs of desperation that racked her daughter's frame.

"It's okay baby, get it out." Emma stroked her hair as Hermione cried her heart out against her with muffled sobs.

"Don't leave me.. Harry.. please" the desperation in her voice hurt everyone who heard her.

"He's stable. We are both looking after him. Your dad hasn't left his side."

Hermione peaked at her dad, sitting beside Harry's bed. He gave her a quick smile and she saw that he hadn't been to sleep for days and looked awful, unshaven and very very tired.

"Thanks..sniff Dad."

"He's alright darling. He'll be okay." Hermione caught the tone of his voice knowing that he was saying what he could to console her, more than he believed it was true, and burst into more tears.

"Take this dear." Poppy gave Hermione a sweet smelling pink liquid to take. Then motioned for Emma to bring her to the next bed. In seconds Hermione was asleep.

"She has grown close to Harry, very close. The shock will wear off, after a little sleep." Poppy smoothed her hair as she pulled a cover over her. Emma smiled at her in thanks, looking from Harry back to Hermione.

Dan stood as he spoke to Albus,

"I don't know how he's alive, Albus. He's taken one hell of a beating, but some of those injuries are not new."

"What are you saying?" He didn't like the sound of this. At all.

"He has been beaten over a period of months. It's systematic." Dan shook his head, pinching his nose. He couldn't believe this could happen either.

The look on Dumbledore's face was murderous, as he put his arm aorund Minerva whose face was deathly pale.

Students were beginning to come back to Hogwarts a few days later. The rumour mill was in fine swing, verging between 'Harry is dead' and 'Potter is dying' to 'Voldemort nearly killed Harry'.

A few days later Ginny and Ron had arrived with a group of Gryffindor's hoping to see Harry for themselves. They were told to wait in the waiting rooms to the Infirmary by Dan Granger who was personally caring for Harry. He told them in no uncertain terms that they could endanger Harry's health by coming in. So they waited. And waited.

Everyone was in awe and a little bit frightened by the auror's round the school. They were in black armor and cloaks, their faces very grim. No one got in their way. Especially Tonks and Raffles, who were guarding the door to the Infirmary with bloody murder on their faces.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron

Ron just shook his head as he paced moodily. He had to see if Harry was alright, damnit! Why the hell couldn't they just understand that?

"Damnit Ron, you're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Tim Timmins shouted at his Gryffindor Quidditch team mate. Ron was gripping the front of his shirt in an instant,

"So bloody what! My best friend is in there, its more serious than ever. He might.. Arrgh! Whatever!" he shoved Timmins against the wall in frustration.

"Seems like You-Know-Who thought that what magic couldn't do he would hire some thugs to do." Ginny said softly. Timmins just held up his hands to Ron, saying he understood and he didn't much like this either without the need for words, as the doors banged open.

"Get Dumbledore, he's coding again!" shouted Dan at the top of his voice, Hermione blocked the view as she ran out into Ginny's and Luna's arms.

"Whats happened! Whats going on? Hermione?" nearly everyone's questions were over each other in the ensuing chaos of the waiting rooms.

Ron got a glimpse of Dumbledore shooting spell after spell into Harry's chest, Emma performing compressions on his chest, until the door closed once more. He put his hands on the doors like he could push them open but just stood there. A great big lump in his throat and he couldn't push it away.

"Hang in there, mate." He choked, not wanting the others to see the tears welling up,  
"Hang in there, for Merlin's sake.." Luna's arms came around his shoulders as her head rested on his shoulders. His tears falling silently on to the floor.

"Ginny, he's.. I don't know whats going to happen.. I can't look.." Hermione was bawling her eyes out, held by Ginny who hadn't ever seen her like this.

"Its okay, Hermione.. I'm sure he'll pull through.."

"You don't know that.. No one does!.. I never told him!" she shouted.

"That you loved him." said Ginny sadly, knowing what she was about to say. Hermione's tear stained face came up sharply to look her in the eyes.

"How did you.." Hermione's voice was deathly quiet as everyone stopped speaking.

"Everyone knows Hermione, you two just have that look whenever you're round each other. You were made for each other." Ron nodded his face, and couldn't even get out the words as they all hugged each other in a group hug. A group prayer.

/ I love you Harry. Do you hear that/ Hermione screamed in her mind. / You can't go, I won't let you. We haven't had our time yet! Do you hear me, I LOVE YOU/

/ Hermione/ the thought was so weak, she turned her head thinking that someone had said something, Ginny looked at her strangely, her head suddenly tilted to one side to hear better.

/ you.. love me/ it was so weak, but it was there!

"HARRY?" she shouted in disbelief, bolting towards the door, Ron was ahead of her pushing the doors open powerfully, Raffles and Tonks at their sides.

Albus was still hovering over Harry as they stopped at his bedside,

"Harry! Say it again!" Hermione shouted at him with hope on her face

"Albus!" Dan said getting up, his eyes never having left Harry, seeing the rapid healing taking place, the monitors beeping beserkly and a golden glow spreading over Harry.

"I see it. Stand back!" the command was instantaneous, everyone obeyed. Harry glowed getting brighter, rising off the bed. His bandages falling away, his bruises diminishing. He looked like a rag doll pulled up by his chest, all the sheets falling away leaving Harry suspended off the bed in his boxers.

He floated back down to the bed, coughing a little. Everyone was too shocked to say a word. The light surrounding him dissipated, he moved his hand weakly feeling the sheets under him.

"H-Her-Hermione?" came the weak croak, as his eyes struggled to open. She bolted to his side putting her cheek to his cheek, touching him with quick reassuring touches all over, not believing he was even real.

The scent of peaches answered his question before the sound of soft tears came to him.

"Hermione.." It was a statement of fact. She was here. It would be alright. Sleep. He could sleep knowing she was here. With him.

"feel.. awful.." he croaked, surrendering himself to sleep.

Dan was the first to laugh, Emma crushed him in a hug, crying and laughing at the same time.

"You scared us you bloody pillock!" Timmins roared laughing with relief. Soon there was nothing but relief and laughter in the infirmary. Ginny jumped into Timmins' arms, locking her hands around his neck as he spun her round, whooping with joy.

Ron swept Luna up into his arms and kissed her without a second thought. The surprise on Luna's face registered for an instant before she kissed him back. The cheers and laughter went on for a while.

Albus hugged Minerva closely as he watched Hermione now fast asleep next to Harry, her arm draped possessively over him, and from where he was standing, it didn't seem like Harry minded at all. 


	4. The Blush and The Kiss

Harry blinked his eyes. It seemed to take so much effort. When he finally cracked them open everything was blurry. This was nothing new to him having worn glasses most of his life. Then it all cleared. His head jumped involuntarily. Okay, so this was new. Perfect vision without the glasses. Hmm.

He wanted some water to wake him up and tried to move his arm towards the bedside table and it was stuck.

"He's awake!" Dan Granger said loudly, alerting Dumbledore and everyone else camped out in the Infirmary much to Poppy Pomfrey's distaste. Harry looked down at his lack of shirt and found bushy hair attached to a body that was strewn across him. His movement started to wake her up.

"Um.hmm..?" Hermione was barely conscious at this point. She was under the covers with him?

"Hermione!" Harry hissed and shot back in the bed sitting up, recoiling. "Hermione, Oh Merlin.."

Harry looked over at Dan Granger giving him a smile,

"Morning Harry. How you feeling?"

"Oh. My. God! Mr Granger.. I didn't.. She wasn't.." Harry was ready to climb the walls.

"H-Harry.. want more sleep.." Hermione said in a sleepy voice, running her right hand over his chest and almost purring. All Harry did was squeak, flushing beet red, and look like he was going to faint.

"Harry, don't worry. Calm down. Everythings fine." Dan said very calmly, almost cracking up with laughter. He tried very hard to not snigger.

"Come on angel. Time to wake up." Dan said taking Hermione by the shoulders away from Harry.

"Dad!" she shrieked, totally awake now, but not knowing why Harry and her father were here at the same time. Her head spinning from Harry, blushing beet red without a top on, looking very nice indeed if he didn't look so scared; to her father, loosing the battle with laughter, a grin written wide over his face.

"She has said that for the last few years.." Dan chortled, Emma coming up behind him smiling warmly.

"DAD!" Hermione shrieked, mortified.

"Oh yes all the time." Emma confirmed gleefully, while Hermione just went scarlet and bolted, to the laughter of her parents.

Harry meanwhile was trying not to hyperventilate. Her parents weren't shouting were they? It couldn't be that bad?

"Harry relax, pal." Dan said, standing by his bedside now, "You've been put through the ringer. We've had a tough week keeping you with us. How do you feel?"

"Umm.. fine Mr Granger." Harry said in a high voice. He cleared his throat still embarassed. "Fine.." he said in a more tenor tone.

"Its Dan and Emma, Harry." Emma said as well clearing a few things up around his bed and bedside table.

"Thanks for what you did." Harry said looking down at his hands, checking himself over really. He noticed some weird markings, almost like what he thought a tattoo looked like, over his right shoulder, going onto the top of his right arm and onto some of the right side of his chest. In the middle of this swirl was what looked like a Celtic symbol of some sort.

"Umm, who gave me the tattoo?" he asked, seeing Dumbledore arrive

"That's what we have to talk about, Harry." Albus said, bringing up a chair. "That's what we have to talk about."

"So what you're saying is that I'm now a bit older?"

"Yes Harry, as I was saying I think you now have the power of sorcery. For some reason we didn't need to go through the 'Right of Passage' ritual as it was written down in Godric's Journals, you just have it. You look eighteen now, which I think is part of what's happening to you."

"Like the eye thing, and the tattoo?"

"Yes it all looks to me like part of the transformation. Minerva has gone to make sure you have rooms in the West Tower. Remember how we spoke about it being used for sorcery in Godric's time?"

"Yes, but I still want to remain in the dorms in Gryffindor."

"That's your choice, Harry. As I said, the time for holding anything back from you is over. You are now at the age of majority, you have your own means and your own life. I'm just happy we've come to that arrangment. I'll be looking forward to our discussions on how you are getting used to your new powers. Please feel free to come to my office anytime. The passphrase is now Iced Lemon Drops."

"Thanks Professor." Harry chuckled at the Professor's one big vice. Any type of sweet from Bertie Bassett's in Hogsmeade.

"I think Madamme Pomfrey can be convinced to let you go. See you soon Harry, but take it easy. I don't think I could take another week like this!" Albus left the Infirmary, leaving Harry much to think about. And as soon as he went out through the doors, he could hear all of his friends making a racket trying to get it in.

"It's alright Tonks I'm getting dressed now." he shouted over, as he pulled on his tatty shirt and slipped into his worn shoes.

Just then he was in a mad rush of people, all wanting to know every detail about everything since they'd last seen him.

"HANG ON!" he shouted over everyone calming the hubub down. "Anyone who wants to know anything can come to the Gryffindor Common Room where hopefully there will be something to drink."

As they all filed out, some running to get good seats for what would be a cracking story, Ron, Hermione and Timmins were still there.

"Hi guys."

"Glad you're alright mate." Ron said with a tear in his eye, gripping Harry in a fierce hug, Timmins slapping him on the back. Hermione just smiling at their little group being so close.

"So whash the plan-m until term shtarts on Monday?" Ron said scoffing another Chocolate Frog.

Harry shook his head. "Brains?" he looked at Hermione with a cheeky grin.

Hermione blushed and through a pillow at him off one of the Prefect sofa's in the Common Room near the fire. She smiled very coyly at him but continued,

"Oh I thought you might actually want some stuff. You remember everything of yours is gone?" she smiled.

"Oh Cobblers! What happened to Hedwig?" Harry sat bolt upright.

"Don't worry about Hedwig, She's in my room." Hermione said calming Harry instantly,

"Thank Merlin for that.." Harry sunk back into the armchair. "I'll have to go to Gringotts tomorrow anyway for the paperwork." He thought aloud.

"Shopping trip then.." Timmins yawned, "God, you ladies take so long for everything!" he exaggerated and started up the stairs, as they all made their ways off to bed.

Harry caught Hermione and held her elbow.

"Umm.. Ithinkweshouldtalkabouttheinfirmary.." he stuttered fast, going beet red

"Yeah well.. ImsorryIdidntmeanti" she countered,

"Oh bollocks!" he said, turning away running his hand through his unruly black hair. "Why can't I just say what I mean!"

"What do you mean Harry?" said Hermione, calming her shaking hands and looking at him with undisguised longing, hoping against hope that he wanted to take things further.

"I've never been good with words.. I'll just bollocks it up.." he fretted, and then stood up straight and swallowed heavily. He came up close to her, and her eyes went a little wild with the tension spiking.

"..this.." he said curling a hand around her neck as he softly, slowly bent his head sideways to plant a soft but firm kiss on her lips. Hermione squeaked loudly and through her arms round his neck and jumped towards him. Harry's eyes bulged as he was liplocked in a fierce kiss trying to hold her and not fall over.

"Get some Potter!" "Go Hermione!"

A great cry came up from the both staircases, as most of Gryffindor cheered from the boys and the girls staircases. Hermione shoved her face into Harry's shoulder in protection of her flaming red face.

"Okay, okay.. happy now everyone!" he said, blushing furiously but still managing to keep some composure as he held her round the hips.

"Finally!" Ron said in exasperation and turned his outstretched hand out to Timmins with a killer smug grin on his face. "Pay up Timmins!"

"Oh with pleasure, Weasley. At least now we won't have to hear him mope and moan about how unfair his life is!" Timmins and Ron both laughed as they went back up to bed. Harry just blushed more as Hermione turned her face up to his.

"..moped?" she asked softly with a smug grin on her face in exultation and a raised cheeky eyebrow.

"shutup.." Harry muffled into her lips as he kissed her senseless. 


	5. The Buff Breakfast

Harry woke up in the normal chaos of the morning. The normal chaos that was the seventh year Gryffindor boys dorms. Ron shouting because they weren't quick enough getting down to breakfast. Timmins, the big Gryffindor Quidditch beater, yelling back at him that he would personally make sure he stuffed Ron's breakfast down his throat, but was unclear whether this was before or after he had ripped his head off.

Harry was under his usual dopey pre-coffee self, doing a lot of yawning while on auto pilot, brushing his teeth, putting on a t-shirt that.. hang on a minute.

"Whose is this?" Harry moaned loudly, turning round and pointing at what he thought was his t-shirt. Ron looked around the door at Harry, Timmins looked over the bed from across the room. They looked at each other again, sniggered, then looked back at Harry.

"Bloody hell mate, what happened?" Timmins said a bit quietly, walking over to Harry.

"What do you mean? Come on Timmins its obviously not yours but hell, it feels like it belongs to Colin Creevey its that small."

"It's yours Harry." Ron said, shaking his head. He looked at his best friend nearly popping the t-shirt whenever he moved muscles rippled. He looked like he had gained 30 pounds of muscle overnight.

"Crap." Harry was never one for diplomacy before coffee.

"Look here, Harry. I'm the biggest lad in the year right?" Timmins was going for the simple approach.

"Yeah."

"Right, well flex your right arm like this." Timmins did the usual bicep flexing thing with his big right arm. Harry did it with his and couldn't do it all the way because of the shirt short sleeve being too tight. He then did it in anger and the sleeve broke. Timmins bicep while bulky was as big as Harry's except that it didn't have the obvious definition that Harry's had.

"You don't have a six pack right?" Timmins continued.

"No, neither do yo.." Timmins just pulled Harry's shirt up and spun him round to the mirror.

"I rest my case. You've changed, but not so much that we can't all talk about this at breakfast."

"Yeah Harry, come on.." Ron whined again, hopping up and down like a five year old. Harry just snorted and pulled on his school robe, the only other piece of clothing he owned at this point in time.

As Harry was walking down the stairs into the common room some of the second years were just in the process of ambushing a victim on the middle of the staircase and landed on Harry's back. Harry did a good job of catching the culprit before falling onto the floor of the common room with a big tearing sound.

The little mischievous second year did a double take and saw his hero Mr Harry Potter straighten him up as he got up and brushed himself off. The second year saw that his shirt was ripped and his gown was hanging off one shoulder.

"I'm.m.m.. sooooryry Harry!" the kid was almost distraught that he had in some way caused his hero to lose face in the common room. That and everyone knew that Harry would probably Kedavra anyone who bothered him before morning coffee.

"No worries.. uh Jenson, is it?" the kid looked like his neck was going to fall off from nodding so vigorously as he beamed at his hero. Harry shrugged his broken tatty robe off, and tried to look around his shirt.

"You're robe and your shirt... I'll pay for them Harry.. I'm really sorry, we were only.."

"Hey its ok, Jenson." Harry pulled off the shirt which was now more off than on. A few people looked as Harry bent to pick up the torn robe as well. They were all staring at the tattoo that covered his right shoulder with the strange celtic symbol. Even more Gryffindor's of the female persuasion were drooling and gawking at the Boy-Who-Lived who would shortly become known as The-Very-Very-Buff-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry really I.." repeated the little Gryffindor second year, Harry held up his hand and shook his head. He then waved his hand and was clad in a magnificent luxurious black cloak with silver trimming.

"See? Thanks Jenson, see you later." Harry strode off to breakfast with Ron and Timmins.

Ginny had seen this, with the rest of the Gryffindor girls sighs, and was pushed by another girl from the 4th year,

"The cat-fights are going to be off the scale this year, Ginny.. did you see that hunk of..?"

"Don't I know it." Ginny said running down to breakfast to inform all the other girls that she had just seen Mr Potter's impressive new physique.

Harry's bleary eyes and more messed up than normal hair were what most people noticed about him that morning. Hermione caught up with him at breakfast, where she stared at the impressive new cloak.

"You okay Harry? You look a little.." Hermione sat next to him with her hand on his forearm, a bit worried about him. He looked like he looked a morning after the nightmares.

"I'm fine, can we talk later?" he said putting his hand over hers to tell her that thanks for caring but he really didn't want to talk about it now.

"Oh my god Hermione," Ron said, "He's pre-coffee and spoke to you in a whole sentence!" Hermione just giggled to herself as Ginny walked over and sat opposite Timmins who was just scoffing his breakfast like a soldier.

"What's with this pre-coffee thing?" Ginny asked, Ron looked at Timmins going red, and proceeded to answer for him

"Its our phrase for Harry being grumpy in the morning, he's not a morning person and all that. It was after Timmins tried to wake him for Quidditch in first year.. hey Timmins?"

Timmins just gulped another forkload down. Looked at Harry,

"Well yeah," I was trying to drag him out of bed, and Ron was warning me off, then next thing i know is that i'm stupefied back into the wall and i'm silencio'd. "Didn't do that again did I mate?" he shot back in Harry's direction.

"Ughhd." Harry said nursing his oversize coffee cup.

"That's my boy! Ughhd to you too." said Timmins going back to almost licking his plate clean.

"So Harry, going to buy new clothes today," Ginny said it like it was a fact, way to quietly and sheepishly. Hermione's head bucked up and glared at her with a quick look at Luna, "Can we come and help?"

"Why?" Harry was still monosyllabic, and not really awake

"Well..."

"Hiiii Harrrrry!.." a whole gaggle of Gryffindor females, mainly from the 4th year drawled at him lecherously as they walked past. Hermione was about to boil, when she looked at Harry who waved back at whoever it was without his eyes even leaving his coffee cup. She grinned exultantly at Luna, whose grin was cheshire cat like.

"You know you're supposed to leave the pattern on the dish, Tim?" Ginny said looking at him very closely, smiling warmly. The others started laughing, as she was the only one he allowed to call him Tim. Luna took this opportunity to catch a quick glance at Hermione and raised her eyebrow with a grin, Hermione turned her head to the side and gave her a confirmation grin back, while the others were just laughing at Timmins and Ginny.

"So Hermione, Harry gave the rest of us a glimpse of his bod earlier. You're a lucky lucky witch!"

"What?" Hermione screeched wide eyed, looking at Ginny, while Harry just groaned over his coffee and put his head in his hands.

"I bet most of the female members of Gryffindor want to be near him and the other half want him to.."

"Done!" Timmins rubbed his stomach then pushed the dish out of the way, "We off to Hogsmeade now?" Harry smiled at Timmins,

"Great timing, mate."

"Yes, off we go before any more people start mooning over Witches Weekly Pinup over here." Ron retorted as they all got up from breakfast and laughed at Harry's blushes, but he managed to snag a rogue piece of toast on the way out.

On the walk to Hogsmeade Ginny and Luna were whispering behind Harry and Hermione who were actually a little breathlessly holding hands in public for the first time. Hermione looked behind them at the two girls and gave them a fierce look. The two just returned dramatic fainting poses at her and giggled more. She couldn't help but snicker and smile back at them, happier than ever. 


	6. Change at the Bank

They all split up in Hogsmeade going there separate ways, and promising to meet up at the 3 Broomsticks for lunch. Harry took Hermione to his appointment at the local branch of Gringotts.

They walked through the old door on the street into a marble floored waiting room. They both walked hand in hand up to the big white bier of a marble desk.

"Can I help you?" an efficient goblin said to them

"Mr Potter, I'm here to see about.."

"Ah Mr Potter, Director Grindbag is at your disposal. Through there please."

The goblin pointed to the main door at the back of the reception. Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow "A Director? You said we were here to talk about Sirius's will?"

"We are." Harry shrugged his shoulders with a look that said, I'm as shocked about this as you.

They both walked close together into a massive study with Grindbag sitting behind a huge desk flanked by five clerks.

"Please Mr Potter, have a seat," Grindbag said expansively, waving them down to the two red leather chesterfield's in front of the desk.

"You are here for the will." Harry nodded, and Hermione held his hand feeling it tremble a little.

"Sirius Black has made his wishes clear in that you are now under no legal guardianship after his death and your age of majority has passed. These two facts are indisputable, therefore we will now discuss what is now your estate. Mr Potter, you may not be aware that your estate is our main client here at Gringotts."

Hermione's eyes bulged and looked at Harry who was just staring at Grindbag like he had floated down from Mars.

"The Potter Estate has been invested wisely over the years here at Gringotts, I think you will agree, that the sum of 45 million galleons is a good return on this investment."

Harry's voice just squeaked, "Return?"

"Yes sir, we have managed to return above 10 on your estate even through its diversified holdings, properties, cash, non-cash and equity assets makes it harder to give you a good return."

"10?" his voice was a bit lower now, though still strained.

"Mr Potter, most of Hogsmeade town rents property off your estate. You own the town of Godric's Hollow with the Hall and its surrounding land, 12 Grimmauld Place in London, a few cottages up and down the country including Lake Wizenmere and all things associated with it. Now for your other investments like the equities, the Weasley Brothers Joke Emporium Limited has seen some of the best return any goblin at Gringotts has seen for a long while in the region of about 800 which puts your standing at about.."

"That's fine." Harry said still shell shocked.

"Do you wish me to continue sir?" Harry shook his head for a no.

"If you would just sign these documents, we shall escort you down to the Family Vault which has subsumed your personal vault into it now that you are of the age of majority. Will you be taking any of your titles, sir?"

"Title?" Hermione said breathlessly

"Mr Potter here is the Lord of Godric's Hollow, Miss Granger, Knight Commander of the Wizengamot, the Laird of Wizenmere, the.."

"Okay.. here you go," Harry said pushing the quill down out of his shaking hands, "Just the vault please Grindbag."

"Yes your Lordshi.."

"Grindbag. My name is Harry."

Grindbag smile was so big that his five clerks were looking quite scared at this point. Part of the normal Wizarding nobility this young man was not. He was starting to like Harry Potter.

"It will be a pleasure doing business with you Harry. Follow me if you would."

"Harry?" Hermione started, but was pulled along by his hand in hers

"I can't think at the moment Herm.. just come with me please."

They traveled with Grindbag in a click of his fingers to the massive doors of the Potter family vault which had no key.

"Only you will be able to open this Harry." Grindbag looked at him like it was a test. Harry pushed out with his mind and commanded the doors to open, and the couple walked forward. More accurately, Harry walked forward and pulled a gawping Hermione forward. As soon as they crossed the threshold a booming voice greeted them

"Welcome to the Vault of House Potter," Hermione hugged Harry's arm.

The alcoves on either side had every major denomination of currency in neat stacks, share bonds meticulously laid out on multiple desks, and chests holding who knews what stuffed into the rest of the alcoves and forming neat piles at the end of the cavernous vault when there were no more alcoves left.

Maps of places that Harry hadn't even heard of were on the walls, but it was the banner that hung down from the rafters one hundred feet up in the year that had his eyes. Gryffindor colours, red and gold, shone around the edge of the crest, lion rampant battled with a magnificent stag over three sets of books. Lux Vita Caritas was the motto.

"Light, Life and Love.." Hermione breathed.

Hemione looked like she was going to pass out while trying to let the enormity of it all sink in. Harry moved like he was drawn to three black chests at the back of the vault. One had his mother's initials on it. He sank to his knees as he passed his hand over it and it creaked open.

Photo albums, jewellry boxes, some old jasmine, worn school books and a painting. All so caringly laid out, just like his mother to do this. A big lump stuck in his throat as he sealed it, not able to go there. Hermione had come over to him and put one consoling hand on his shoulder, his neck bowed.

"Harry?" she kneeled next to him gently pulling his chin up and round to face her, "Harry, it's okay. It will take time. You don't have to do this all at once. We can come back." He wiped his silent tears on his sleeve and nodded, just glad for her company here.

He allowed her to walk him out with Grindbag putting a letter in her hands for him. They went back up and were just about to walk out when a goblin gave Hermione a set of old black keys.

"These are his Lordships keys, miss." she pocketed them without a glance and they went out, back into Hogsmeade together in silence.

The others arrived for lunch and sat down at a booth out of the way in the 3 Broomsticks noticing that Harry looked a little preoccupied. Hermione had been doing her best to try and cheer him up but it was clear a lot more weight had been added to his shoulders today.

She had opted for the subtle approach and was tending to that before the others arrived, making significant progress in kissing Harry into insensitivity.

"Go-o-d, get a room!" Ron moaned at them pushing Harry and Hermione over so the gang could all sit around the table.

Harry peeked around from Hermione's kissing embrace to the others almost like he had just woken up. The girls smiled at seeing him like this, and shook their heads in mock disgust at Hermione who was doing a fair rendition of the cheshire cat.

"Harry, yoo-hoo!" drawled Timmins, sniggering, "Man, he's got it bad! Po-o-otty! Yoohooooo!" Harry's eyes focused and he had the good grace to blush looking at all his friends now sitting in the booth.

"We're not going to every shop this afternoon are we?" Ron whined, Luna promptly slapping him upside his head. Timmins' usual laughter was cut short with a sharp smack upside his own head from Ginny which made most of the people laugh at that and not at Ron's comment. Seeing the big Gryffindor beater wound around Ginny's thumb was amusing to say the least.

"We're shopping for Harry," Hermione promptly informed them, "How about Harvey Knickerbockers?"

"Ooohhh yes, they have everything we wouldn't have to go anywhere else!" Timmins said before receiving his second, but definitely not his last, clip in the ear from Ginny Weasley.

"What!" he growled, a bit fed up with her. She just huffed and stood up to leave.

"Come on then." Harry said a bit wearily as he got up to leave.

They had not stepped out of the 3 Broomsticks when they were stopped in the doorway by a phalanx of reporters. Flashes were everywhere, clicks and retorts of cameras were filling the air

"Lord Potter?" "Harry?" "A comment Lord Potter?" "Are you really out for Fudge's job?" "Do you now own Gringotts, Lord Potter?" "What are your plans now?"

The group couldn't even believe their ears, while Hermione just looked upset. Harry's face was thunderous in the space of seconds.

"Harry! Peaches Roon here from Witches Weekly, what do you say to being the number one bachelor in the Wizarding world now? Is it true you're dating Miss Cho Chang?"

"Lord Potter, do you intend to take your place on the Wizengamot?" "Comment, Lord Potter?"

"ENOUGH!" Harry boomed, his arms flung out and cloak whirling around him. All the reporters were silent with camera's still clicking away

"A comment will be made in due time. Please leave us alone for the time being."

That caused chaos,

"US?" "Lord Potter, are you married?" "US? WHOSE US?" "Whose the lucky witch Harry?" "Comment!"

Timmins and Ron acted immediately as soon as they saw the limousine pull up and Neville franticly wave them from across the street. Timmins used his size to good effect tossing reporters out of the way and ushering Harry and Hermione and the girls quickly and efficiently to the car, amidst the flashes, with Ron bringing up the rear and elbowing some of the more merciless cameramen out the way.

"Drive!" said Neville loudly. They were all spread out in the huge black limousine looking at each other and at Harry.

"Mother of Merlin!" Ron exclaimed breaking the silence, "What the hell was all that? Lord Potter! They're all bonkers, aren't they?... Harry?" Ron laughed expecting Harry to laugh with him. Harry gave him a tortured look and buried his face in his hands. Hermione put her arms around him and gave Ron a look that could have withered him where he sat.

Ron had confusion written over his face, Luna just put a firm hand on his thigh and gave him a pleading look while shaking her head. Ron knew he had said something out of turn badly when she hadn't whacked him. He didn't know what. No one spoke.

Neville broke the torturous silence, asking the goblin driving the enchanted limousine to go back to Hogwarts.

A rather dispirited bunch left the Gringotts limousine as a few startled first and second years gawped near to the entrance of Hogwarts. Harry was the last to leave with Hermione and they made their way into the lobby. Nearly everyone had copies of special editions of either The Prophet, Witches Weekly, The Cobbler, The Wizarding Times, you name it and Harry was the only attraction.

They tried to go up the stairs a few of them casting sympathetic glances round to Harry but he stood rooted to the spot. He glared around not quite believing that his fame could have got any worse. His tortured eyes were heavy as he closed them and whispered fiercely, "I can't take this.."

With a crack of apparition he was gone, and Hermione stood there for a few seconds looking around desperately wondering why he hadn't taken her with him, but then flew past Luna and Ginny on the stairs in a hail of tears. All was not well at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	7. Chaos at Hogwarts

Harry disapparated with a loud crack; his black, silver trimmed cloak swirling around him. He had taken a huge chance apparateing into The Tower of Sorcery, the tower that the four founders of Hogwarts had built to study this lost art before they had split amongst themselves and finally left Hogwarts. Dumbledore has said to Harry earlier that if someone was coming to claim the tower again they would have to apparate into the it and battle the magical rooms into submission before they could live there and change it to their needs, much like the room of requirement.

However, these rooms were built by the four founders, the most powerful wizards and witches of the ages. The rooms didn't so much as challenge any newcomers as try to deny them with any means possible, even to the point of death.

Harry looked around. A fantastic study drenched in the colours of Gryffindor with everything he could desire. He let out a small sigh as he slowly looked upon the perfection of the large room with a welcoming open fire, a luxurious copy of the Gryffindor common room that he and his friends like so much.

Perfection? His brain started to speed up. He hadn't ordered the room to look like this. He needed to put up his mental shield, but what was going on? He half turned around and caught a glimpse of bushy hair before,

CRUCIO! she shouted without a wand, just with her pointed crooked finger.

Harry's entire body went into agonising muscle spasm, his teeth bit into his tongue as his head shook violently as he tasted that familiar coppery taste. He looked up at the girl with bushy hair. It couldn't be her. It wasn't possible that she was here. FIGHT HARRY! What if it is her?

Stupefy, he said halfheartedly without being able to raise a finger and she through it off without trying. She walked up to where he was still shaking on his knees. She hit him so hard in the mouth he thought his head would snap off. He didn't know what had hit him, or whether the blood in his mouth was from her hitting him or him biting his tongue with the force of the Crucio.

His physical pain was nothing compared to the mindless screaming of every emotion in his mind.

"Why?.." he mumbled feeling his jaw broken, his mind in meltdown, his soul wounded beyond repair. He sob broke free.

She pulled him back up and hit him again with such force that he was thrown to the ground in a heap. He didn't move.

"Because you're pathetic, you're nothing, not worthy of my love, not worthy of my thoughts or affection, you're a self righteous loser and we would all be better without you.. Just. Die."

His eyes rolled up in his head and darkness took him, not before his mind shattered into a thousand broken pieces.

Ginny & Luna had both given Hermione a little time, but came running when they heard her scream out in pain.

"Hermione?" said Ginny softly, with Luna right behind her trying to see.

"go.. away.." she managed to hiccup between loud wails of crying.

"Are you hurt? Physically I mean?" Ginny said a bit confused at the level of hysteria Hermione was showing weeping on her bed. All she got was a renewed wail and more sobbing as Hermione was curled into a foetal position on her bed.

"Something's not quite right.. Hermione?" Luna questioned softly.

Ginny was a bit shocked when Luna approached Hermione and sat softly beside her with a thoughtful look on her face. When she placed a hand on her, she withdrew it violently like it had just been burned badly, and stood bolt upright.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Luna?" Ginny said loudly, shaking Luna from her non responsive state.

"Its.. pain.. she's feeling emotional.. Harry.. pain" Ginny had to catch Luna as she passed out.

Ginny ran to the door and nearly pulled it off its hinges and screamed into the common room below,

"GET DUMBLEDORE NOW! ITS AN EMERGENCY.."

Timmins and Ron were standing discussing something that didn't really matter when they saw the look on Ginny's face. Shock. Anger. Determination. They took a brief look at her disappear from where she came without even stopping to think, and realisation hit them.

Timmins bolted out the portrait door, Ron not far behind him, sending two forth years flying as he took three steps at a time sprinting down the staircase without any thought but Dumbledore. The big Gryffindor beater jumped from staircase to staircase, Ron not able to follow, cursing. Students waiting on various staircases just looked on in horror, admiration and shock seeing him throw himself with agility to the right staircase to get to Dumbledore's study and sprint up to the door which he pounded on with his fists.

"PROFESSOR! GINNY NEEDS HELP!" Timmins knelt down at the door exhausted.

Albus heard from inside and apparated straight into the Gryffindor Girl's Dorms. He took in the scene of Ginny trying to make an unconscious Luna comfortable and Hermione crying in pain on her bed.

He went to Hermione's side,

"Ginevra, what happened?"

"Luna said something about her feeling emotional pain at something and touched her, then she passed out."

Albus prepared himself then moved his palm next to Hermione's shoulder careful not to touch her. Waves of physical and emotional pain radiated off her. He wondered what the connection was. Come on Albus! Think!

"Vestigium Dolor!" he said firmly at Hermione, trying to trace the source of what was attacking her.

Explosions and thunder could be heard around the castle. Deep foundation shaking booms rocked Hogwarts. Everyone wondering if it was Voldemort or something equally as bad. Everyone in the common room below looked out of windows to try and locate what was going on.

Think Albus!

Minerva ran into the room,

"Albus, its the Tower.." she said with her wand drawn

"HARRY!" he exclaimed as realisation hit him like a bludger, "Oh Merlin, no!"

"What should we do Albus?" Minerva said with concern chiseled into her face, now looking at Hermione writhing on the bed.

"We have to help Hermione mentally.. I think Harry is reaching out for help.. I will take the brunt of it, but you must order him to apparate to the infirmary."

Albus made contact with Hermione's shoulder a second before Minerva, and stiffened with the power that ran into him. The sheer scale of the pain, chaos and violence that ran into him was too much and he knew it. Just a moment longer!

Harry get out of there! Minerva shouted into the mental maolstrom.

Albus collapsed on the bed, while Minerva broke contact with what was left of her strength and reeled, her head swimming.

Severus had been interrupted brewing his latest masterpiece and rounded on the door of his dungeon,

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted at the nearest Slytherin, which happened to be Malfoy.

"Something in the.. tower? sir." Draco looked nonplussed as he looked for a reaction.

"Come with me." Severus barked, Draco fell in line behind him.

They didn't make it up to the tower seeing the chaos of frightened students. People were talking about the infirmary, as Draco grabbed one of them.

"Whats in the infirmary?" he questioned as he held onto their robes by the collar

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore! I think something happened in the old Tower to Harry."

"Potty has done it again." Draco smarmed setting the student flying once he had his information.

Severus rounded on him. Crack. Draco had never looked so shocked in his life. His hand went to his blistering red handprint that now adorned the right side of his face.

"Listen to me very carefully Draco. This is one of those times when you can make a choice. A choice to lead. Or a choice to follow. I'm not sure whats going on, but you must bring order to the chaos. Do you here me?" Severus looked deeply into Malfoys eyes with a burning desire to imprint his mistakes on the boy, and he just hoped Draco would see the errors of his ways. Snape apparated to the infirmary leaving Draco standing there.

His choice was made.

"You!" he shouted and pointed to one boy from Hufflepuff who was trying to calm down a young group of Ravenclaws. The boy looked at Draco blankly.

"Get these students into the Great Hall now! And all the others that you come across." the student looked at him in shock

"MOVE!" the student, a young Tommy Downs from Hufflepuff, didn't need telling twice and all he heard as he ushered this group was Malfoys commanding loud voice ordering students to the Great Hall, bringing some order to the chaos. 


	8. Lions don't like the Infirmary

Poppy came out of the room trying to close the heavy infirmary doors to not let anyone see Harry in this state. Albus looked with questions faintly written on his face.

"It's not worked Professor. What do you suggest now that we've exhausted all of our options?"

"It has to be a pensieve. I will have to siphon off some of his memories to try and help him deal with it better. Anything to get him out of this state."

Hermione weakly walked through the doors to join them from outside the infirmary to Ginny's obvious displeasure.

"I told you..." she started on Hermione

"Needed.. to see him.. I'm sor-r-ry.."

Hermione's voice was a weak shadow of what it normally was, in fact she looked like she was fading away in body as well. No colour, no expression, she looked dead inside. It was so pathetic, it made Ginny shout at herself for raising her voice in the first place. Ginny saw her words make Hermione flinch and jumped up to catch her by her shoulder as Hermione tried to slowly leave the room dejected.

"Oh Herm," Ginny said, emotion in her voice, "Come here, we'll go in to see him together."

Ginny looked at Timmins quickly and nodded towards the door with a stern look. He jumped up moving people aside and opened the doors with authority into the main infirmary walking towards Harry's bed.

Poppy Pomfrey walked up to him sternly but was shocked by the look in his eyes and was shocked into silence by the way he simply but forcefully held up his hand and pointed sternly back over his shoulder to Ginny and a frail Hermione.

Hermione sat heavily down in a chair pulled up to his bed as Emma Granger appeared behind her and put a warm reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded her encouragement.

Hermione didn't say anything to her mother, merely putting her hand on top of hers.

"Harry?.." she pleaded with her hand as close to the blue shimmering spherical shield that seemed to separate Harry from the world protecting him in a bubbled coccoon.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep.. I don't know what to do.. It wasn't me in that room. you have to believe that. I would never knowingly hurt you or cause you pain.. I'm so sorry.."

Hermione lost whatever energy she had and collapsed her head into her arms, sobbing quietly.

"Potter?" Timmins said loudly, people turning to look at him having never really heard him speak to Harry in the infirmary before.

"She's hurting Harry, a lot of people are hurting. It's not because of you but because we all care. Very much. My Ginny's hurting as well Harry, she hides it well, but I know.. Not happy Harry.."

He looked at Harry and knew what he needed to say, probably the one reason that would bring himself round if he was in that state. Timmins took on a look of grim determination.

"HARRY! NO MORE GAMES OR SOFT ARSE TALK! HERMIONE'S HURTING, WE'RE HURTING ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER KEEP HURTING? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER HARRY! THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD ME, YOU A LIAR NOW?"

More than a few gasps came forth listening to Timmins on what seemed to be a tirade.

"SUCK IT UP LION OF GRYFFINDOR! GET UP AND DOMINATE THAT ROOM. TIME TO MAKE A MOVE HARRY! YOU GONNA VEGETATE FEELING BLOODY SORRY FOR YOURSELF? I'LL KEDAVRA YOUR ARSE RATHER THAN LET VOLDEMORT WIN THIS WAY! GET THE HELL UP, HERMIONE'S HURTING YOU CARELESS BASTARD!"

Without so much as a word or a groan, Harry shot straight up in bed the blue shield falling away and dispersing without a sound on the bed

"No one hurts My Hermione!" he growled loudly not seemingly seeing anyone in the room as he leapt off the bed changing in the air to land with a great thud on four huge paws on the infirmary floor.

Everyone in the room was shocked senseless as the most deafening roar almost physically pushed them back from the greater lion's massive upturned teetch barring muzzle. Albus was on his feet reaching out a hand to try and touch the great lion. The others saw the greater lion and were shocked at how big and powerful it looked, even standing still. The deep marune and gold streaks through the huge mane were visible before it took off hurtling through the doors and leaping over Colin Creevey who immediately cursed himself for not having his camera with him.

Ginny was the first one to regain her powers of speech as she kissed Timmins passionately but quickly and dragged the gobsmacked almost paralysed beater towards the tower following Hermione who was almost as quick as Harry with a determined look on her face and her wand out.

"The Lion of Gryffindor!" Albus whispered still not able to move, dumbstruck.

Hermione ran and ran as fast as she could go, hearing detonations ahead of her. Only when she reached the jagged still steaming hole in the wall did she remember that you should only be able to apparate into the Tower.

Well, she thought, that hardly matters now!

She peeked around the hole in the wall waving her hand to get some of the smoke cleared. With her first step into the Tower she saw the devastation of the last few minutes as huge chunks were gone from the wall with blackened scorch marks around them. Furniture blasted into pieces like kindling. A growl. A low territorial this is my prey don't even think about trying to take it off me kind of growl. She walked very very carefully forward towards the growl.

Hermione walked around the wall and saw the massive outline of the greater lion's back and the swishing tail almost as long as she was. The eyes stopped her dead. She looked into those incredible green cats eyes with the usual dark vertical slit trimmed in gold. It seemed a while until she realised that he was growling at whatever he held in his jaw, but also at her so that she didn't try and take it off him.

She looked at the black inky shadow shaped like some sort of person, pinned to the ground by a huge paw full of dagger like claws and a jaw wrapped around its neck if it had one.

"The room yields," came the deep voice seemingly out of the walls. The inky shadow vanished in a blink, shocking the lion as his jaws snapped shut.

Ron ran in out of breathe and leapt back crashing into Luna landing them both on the floor

"HOLY MERLIN'S CAT!"

Timmins walked in front of Ron, Luna and Ginny his fifteen inch dragon heart string ash wand covering them all as Hermione looked at the great lion circling her. Then she realised Harry was walking around her but looking at the room with distrusting eyes, still very tense.

"RROROROAOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the roar was loud enough for everyone to have to clamp their hands around their heads to not go deaf.

"There is no need for that Master Potter." the room sounded like an elder father. "I have already yielded to you. You need to acknowledge my surrender."

The big lion looked around sceptically and snorted.

"You are now the Master of the Tower of Sorcery. Welcome. I am at your service."

The lion sniffed the air as if suddenly realising a familiar scent and looked deeply at Hermione not bothering with the room now. He padded up to her and seemed to grin looking at her almost eye to eye.

Harry in his animal form, as the Lion of Gryffindor, was a 500 pound greater lion with a huge mane sporting the marunes and gold of Gryffindor house, a muscled body with four paws bigger than a dinner plate with razor sharp claws to match.

It was the last part of this that Ronald Weasley was focusing on having picked up Luna and now was holding her in front of him still gawking at the beast.

"I'm.. We're.. She's bloody lunch!" He squeaked, Luna smacked him on his arm without thought.

Hermione just stared longingly at those green eyes, and saw the great cat grinning closer to her until he nudged her slightly with his head.

"Oh Harry!" she breathed, delightedly throwing her arms around his head and burying herself in his mane. She ruffled his big ears and rubbed the flat of his head as he let out a great purr.

"He's purring!" Timmins said cracking up with a mixture of laughter and relief, as the others were rolling on the floor laughing. 


	9. I need you

The whole Gryffindor common room was rocking to the clanking of butterbeers and an enchanted gramophone playing the Weird Sisters very loud that night.

Luna, Hermione and Lavender were all snickering at Ginny, she was already chomping at the bit to get down to see a certain Gryffindor beater.

"This is a night for staking our claims in public girls!" Ginny said, smoothing the front of her top down and playing with the top of her low cut jeans, observing the results of her efforts in the mirror. She thought she was showing just the right amount of skin to stun Timmins into insensibility!

"How's this?" Hermione said in a questioning tone to no one in particular.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny hissed dramatically. "We're going to a p-a-r-t-y. Not a nunnery! A p-a-r-t-y, come on girl!" Hermione looked on in horror as Ginny was suddenly arm deep into her trunk pulling out loads of her things.

"No..no..h-m-wh well no.. definitely no.. no.. hell no!.. no.."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration seeing her things flung all around her bed.

"Hermione?" Luna said softly next to her, Hermione looked at her

"You know the Jameson girl in sixth year?" Hermione nodded at Luna still looking at Ginny tearing through all her stuff

"She seems to have a thing for Harry.. what do you think she'll be wearing?" Luna asked trying to sound innocent, as Hermione's head snapped around with wide eyes as horrible thoughts ran through her head of Jenn and Harry together snogging.

"Stake my claim, Ginny!" Hermione said in a loud voice, as Ginny was pushed out the way, Hermione grabbing a small box at the bottom of the trunk and ripping it open

"Find something that will go with this!" she said as a challenge, holding up the smallest scantiest bra and thong set the girls had ever seen. A burning red colour with very intricate lace patterns holding the small item together with spaghetti straps on the bra and thong.

"Oh my.." Luna said blushing

"Nyughhh.." Ginny said slapping her hand to her forehead, "You do know the object of the evening is not to give him a heart attack?.. you can't show him this, he'll.. you'll.. both be in St Mungo's by morning!"

Hermione was blushing but had defiance written on her face, "You said stake your claim!"

"I said stake your claim not bag it, tag it and shag it!" Ginny always had a way with words. Hermione blushed deep red as Ginny gave a wicked chuckle. Ginny took Hermione aside and whispered to her,

"Look Herm, I know you're in love with Harry and he is head over heels in love with you. The question is how far do you want to go?"

"I don't know.. I mean I lose all thought when we kiss, but its still a bit awkward. I.. well we haven't really got a lot of experience if you know what I mean.." Hermione whispered to Ginny blushing furiously.

"Okay, the fact that you haven't done it yet is special Herm, and because you are still unsure means you're not ready yet. You guys need to be comfortable with each other and a little frustrated before you know you're ready. Just don't push it beyond what you or he is comfortable with. But don't let him get too comfortable if you know what I mean, you need to keep him on his toes. Tease him a bit!" Ginny grinned wickedly at Hermione

"T-t-tease?" Hermione squeaked, looking mortified

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ginny said in desperation, "Flirt with him a little bit, stroke his ego a bit, hold onto him and get close, brush your breast against his arm, bend over him a bit, get him to do things for you, flick your hair, give him the eyelash treatment, bend over in front of him.. You Know!" Ginny was becoming really frustrated with the cleverest witch in Hogwarts, knowing next to nothing about coming on to Harry. "Just don't make him too uncomfortable."

"Oh right." Hermione said sarcastically, putting on the clothes Ginny had pulled out for her. She cast a Beautify charm on herself, not being bothered about having to actually put on the makeup and all that nonsense. "I am so going to make an arse out of myself tonight I just know it."

The chants were getting louder from the common room as the boys were impatient to get the girls down there with them. Ron and Timmins were leading the chant already a couple of butterbeers, an by a couple we obviously mean ten or so, for the worse.

Ginny opened the door slightly at the top of the stairs and heard a few familiar shouts, she winked at the girls as she stuck her arm out and waved. A roar went up from the Gryffindor males.

"Come on Herms, we're ready and you look gorgeous." Ginny tried to give her best friend a confidence boost.

Ginny held on to the door and stuck her leg out of the door bending it at the knee trying to ooze sex appeal. All the girls giggled when they heard the collective sigh from down below. After a few more shouts the girls filtered down into the common room and mingled.

Hermione was uncomfortable feeling so many eyes on her for the first time and stayed close to Ginny. She had never really felt this nervous, probably because she had never gone out with the intention of making sure someone knew how she felt by publicly staking a claim, as Ginny put it. If she kissed him in front of everyone how would he react? Hermione felt embarassed as Ginny swayed her hips as her heels clacked on the stone floor making a beeline for Timmins.

"You!" she said loud enough for people to turn to where she was pointing at Timmins. Timmins looked shocked as he looked at her with surprise and a mouthful of butterbeer, pointing his finger towards himself as if asking her was she mad.

Ginny nodded, and desperately tried not to laugh at his genuine surprise.

"Yes you.." she said in a sultry voice, giving him the full brunt of her lashes and devastating smile. Timmins was putty, and he knew it. Seamus and Dean were sniggering at him, but Ron clipped them thinking they were leching at his sister.

Ginny closed the space between them and took his butterbeer from him taking a swig. Timmins was still in shock. The big Gryffindor beater, who was known by fans of the game, scouts and players as merciless on the pitch and generally feared; gulped, not being able to move a muscle but stare at this vision of beauty, even though he thought she was going to shout at him again.

"You fantastic.." Ginny took a step closer

"Brilliant.." Another tiny step

"Marvellous hunk of a beater!" she was right up against him now

"You're mine!" she pressed herself up against him and flung her arms around his neck crushing her lips to his as a roar of applause and shouts went up in the room.

"Oh Tim.." Ginny whispered, "Thanks for everything you've done over the past few weeks.. you're brilliant..I love you.." she whispered into his ear a bit breathless

He pulled back from their embrace and looked her in the eye with a piercing look, his head clearing from the delightful fog. She saw the welling up in his eyes and was shocked by how much her comments had meant to him.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it, don't tease me!" he whispered fiercely at her with a look of hurt on his face.

Ginny started to tear up as she hugged him fiercely as he held her, she put her lips to his ear

"I love you Tim.. I love you so much.." she started to say then squealed for joy as he swung her round in the air with a great shout

"I LOVE GINNY WEASLEY!" he shouted over the whole common room, looking the happiest anyone had seen him as everybody clapped and cheered.

Hermione brushed a tear away seeing two of her friends so happy. She only wished that would be her and Harry. She wished for the confidence to do what Ginny had done. Before she could think about anything a big cry went up from everyone.

"Harry!" "Potter!" as nearly everyone mobbed him with butterbeers, congratulations on not being dead, winning the right to the Tower and his discovery of his animagus form.

Hermione turned to see him looking magnificent in his black silver trimmed robes, his hair as unruly ever, green eyes sparkling. Her breathe caught in her throat as Jenn walked straight up to him her top almost undone, her bra clearly on show for him, as everyone in the room looked at them.

"Hello Harry.." with a purr that could have woken a dead stick and this had Ginny, Luna and Lavender all looking at Hermione then back at Harry worriedly.

"Hi Jen." he said airily with a very platonic smile, "You'll catch cold, you should get a jumper on.. seen Hermione?"

WHACK!

Harry just stood there goggling in shock, holding his hand to his face in the aftermath of a huge slap from Jenn who was now storming away, furious.

"What I do?" he said with a shocked look on his face, the whole common room instantly fell about laughing.

Luna dragged Ginny off Timmins to go over to Hermione. As she put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She felt great that Harry had done that. Then Ginny snickered and somewhere a damn broke. The girls fell about laughing so hard they were crying.

Harry had just been handed another butterbeer by Timmins and saw the girls look at him and laugh. Hermione had pointed and then Ginny had snickered then they were all killing themselves laughing. The colour of shame ran up Harry's neck into his face. She thought he was stupid, naive, a kid.. a loser. Fine. FINE! he shouted in his mind gripping his butterbeer tighter.

Hermione turned laughing to look at him again and saw shame and hate plastered all over his face. She stopped instantly and started over to him, worried. He looked at her and the bottle shattered in his hand cutting him but he didn't flinch.

"Harry?" Ron questioned standing next to Timmins and Harry as Hermione came over.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, a bit afraid of the look she was getting

"GO AHEAD JUST LAUGH.. MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN!" he shouted at Hermione and brushed past her up the boys dormitory steps, absolutely fuming. She couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes. She was happy a minute ago, now she felt like she had just stepped on Harry's heart, and she couldn't bear it.

Ginny wasn't about to let this go though.

"No more stepping around each other!" she said as she gripped Hermione and marched up the stairs to the boys dormitory to Hermione's weak protests.

"HARRY POTTER YOU.." Ginny never got to finish her tirade as both her and Hermione saw him huddled behind the door crying his eyes out trying to force his way back into the corner.

Hermione knelt down next to him and tried to put her arms around him and he flinched. Oh god he flinched! All the horrible things that the Tower had done to him while wearing her face assaulted her mind and her heart broke for Harry.

Harry didn't understand, couldn't get even a tenuous grip on his emotions at this point still crying for his own feeling of loss as Hermione fell into his arms in a very submissive gesture not knowing what else to do.

"I don't know what to do either Harry, please hold me.." her tears matched his on the floor, he could never deny her anything and they both huddled together in the corner and wept. Ginny put a reassuring hand on both their shoulders and left them.

"I was laughing at your innocence Harry. Not AT you, I just felt so good that you didn't want Jenn. I did everything tonight for you."

"What do you mean? You were laughing at me.." he tried to clear his throat but it still felt like he had swallowed a snitch.

"I love you." she said simply, holding onto him, burying her head deeper into his chest thinking he was going to reject her and not being able to look him in the eye.

"You what?"

"I got dressed up tonight to try and tell you.. tell you that I want to go out with you, I want to hold hands, I want to be your girlfriend, I want you, I love you Harry Potter." her tear stained face was his undoing as she looked up at him.

"I love you too.. I.. I don't know how to do this.. I cock everything up.. I really hated you for laughing at me, thought somehow that you didn't like me.." he was blabbing and he knew it, he just didn't know how to tell her.

"Kiss me.."

"What?" he squeaked, it sounded like she had said kiss me.

She carefully, tenderly pushed their lips together hoping she could physically tell him everything was okay through the kiss.

White lights were going off behind his eyeballs, fireworks were happening and he was just a spectator. Then she moaned. Oh Merlin! A sweeter sound he had never heard. Then he felt her hands and finger start tracing his shoulders and arms and he didn't know what to do! He knew he was becoming aroused and had moved so that she was straddling him still on the floor and the bulge in his pants wasn't exactly subtle. She moved in his lap and rubbed her entire body against him and then he felt himself moan. Things were rapidly going downhill as their tongues explored each others lips, and mouths for the first time as their simple kiss had turned into something more passionate.

He was still holding back though, not knowing whether she would hit him or whether she expected him to do stuff. Oh god he felt like the village idiot!

Hermione's eyes were drenched in passion though and she just moaned her discontent with being disturbed from her position of pleasure, as Harry gently pulled her back to look at her.

She snapped out of it seeing him grab both her shoulders and then they appeared in the Tower, Harry went back to pacing up and down like a madman. He walked through the big common room of the Tower waving his hand to decorate the room instantly. Hermione was shocked and walked behind him. They walked through a library which was instantly populated and restored into a hallway that seemed to come alive as Harry walked through it until he walked through the large door at the end into the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. He waved his hand around again not saying a word and a huge four poster appeared setting the room off in a lovely white pearl and wood effect with the bedding and the sofa right in front of the largest bay window framing the deep wooden colored floor.

"We're.. we're at the top of the Tower!" Hermione whispered in awe, looking through the window and seeing the rest of Hogwarts and the lake from their high vantage point.

"The window's not too big is it.. I can.." Harry still looked a little wide eyed to Hermione.

"No Harry it's.. it's beautiful." She said to him, her gaze going back to the resplendant view from the massive window.

"I don't know what to do Hermione. I'm afraid." he said very unsure of himself, of them, of everything at this point in time.

She turned around quickly and went to him, sitting next to him on the chest taking his hand as he refused to look at her, focusing instead on his feet.

"Harry?" she asked softly

"Harry, what are you afraid of?" she asked holding his hand more firmly now.

"I'm afraid of myself. I can.. do things now without thinking. Power is not a problem anymore, spells I don't have to think about them now, whatever I want seems to just happen. What.. what if I hurt someone? If I hurt you.." he said, his voice breaking softly. Hermione thought he just needed some reassurance, and softly put her hand on his cheek and lifted it up to look at her.

She wasn't prepared for what gazed out of his eyes. She bit her breathe back sharply.

His normally playful green eyes were gone. The tears brimmed threatening to spill any second, the look of absolute dejection and torture in his eyes threw her emotions to the winds.

"Oh Harry." her words were laced heavy with heartfelt reassurance as her eyes welled up now as well. She turned and wrapped her arms around him in a great hug as his head fell onto her shoulder as she felt more than heard the first contraction of his chest. Quickly she gripped him tighter as his emotions burst out of control, great heaving silent sobs as his cries were caught in his throat.

"You'd never hurt me would you?" she whispered, feeling his shaking head

"I'd die before letting any hurt come to you Hermione.." he said between the sobs. She fought the tears spilling down her cheeks,

"I know that Harry, I know you'd never hurt me.. You know I would never hurt you? Harry?"

She felt him nodding and sniffing as they broke apart.

"You think I'm pathetic now don't you.." he said moving to turn away.

"HARRY POTTER!" her loud angry rebuttal looked like it physically hit him as he jumped a mile back on to the bed, looking her in the eyes with a shocked expression.

She crawled up to him her face softening,

"You.. how could I? I love you Harry." she said softly, resting her body next to his her head tucked into his neck her arm over him.

"I.. I love you too Mione." said an exhausted Harry, his eyes closing against his will.

"Please.. never leave.." he whispered falling asleep, safe for the first time in a long time.

Hermione Granger looked up and saw Harry asleep without a worry in the world, peaceful as a sleeping baby. She brushed the tracks of her tears out of her eyes and laid her hand down as she rested her head on his warm chest, happily listening to the rhythmic thud of his heart.

"I never will, Harry Potter." she said succumbing to sleep herself.


	10. We?

He didn't really understand where he was. Not that he was awake. He fumbled around for the edge of his small bed, expecting to find the hard edge and then go for his glasses. He didn't find the edge, he found warm soft body.

O-o-okay. What the hell is... Hermione! He jumped up into a sitting position, instantly awake.

"H-m-mrh?" She mewed, still half asleep but very warm and snuggled into the big luscious duvet.

Oh Merlin's pants!... she looks amazing, beautiful, seductive and she's in my bed! Did we..

He was still caught up in his thoughts as her hand was searching for something as well, not really understanding or remembering the huge bed and where she was.

"Hermione?" he whispered, wanting her to be awake now so he could get things straight in his head

"L-l-luna.. it's still earl-ly.." she moaned a bit huffily now. Her hand came into contact with a well muscled thigh and brushed against his..

"Oh Mother of Merlin!" she shrieked and was up on her knees in shock as everything fell into place, as she stared at an equally shocked and wide eyed Harry.

"Did we..?"

"No, we would have.."

"Remembered that.. oh yes sir" she finished for him not looking at him but now remembering why she never slept in clothes again.

"So.." he started getting out of bed and awkwardly re-arranging his clothes.

"So.." she said, the embarassment of the situation getting to her as well now.

He chuckled, "Let's talk over breakfast shall we?"

Hermione was a bit shocked that Harry looked quite confident now compared to the wrecks they both were last night. She smiled more confident in them now, besides it was good to see him smile. She gave a short laugh as well before getting up and moving to go out of his bedroom.

She walked slowly away but he caught her hand slowly bringing her round.

"Mione.." he said, his voice still husky from sleep. It was all she could do to keep standing as her knees went weak and she gave a silly little couple of nods, her breathe catching.

"Thank you." he softly let his lips drift down and meet hers in a tender but firm kiss, pushing his nose slightly against her cheek as she sighed.

He watched her float from the room with a giddy smile on her face, as his grin quickly became a smirk, which became a large smile as she stepped out of the ruined wall, quickly wrapping itself around his head as he shouted

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!"

She heard it even through the halls, and squeaked with surprise and delight now running back to her dorms laughing.

"Hermione?" whispered Luna as she walked past her bed.

"Hermione?" said Lavender softly as she drifted past her as well.

She was inches away from her bed. She pulled back the curtain and,

"Hermione Granger!" came the loud sing song accusation from an evil looking Ginny Weasley, dumping Hermione on her shocked behind on the floor, waking up the whole dorm and cueing the laughter pealing from Lavender and Luna.

"GINNY! Don't do that, you scared the living hell out of me!" she exclaimed, getting up in a huff.

"Oh no," Ginny said rubbing her hands together in a maniacal little motion, "You don't get out of telling.. me.. EVERYTHING!"

Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"HERMIONE!" came the cry from Luna and Lavender as they both ran over as everyone leapt at her and onto the bed.

"Knock it off.." she said in the weakest voice possible, with a hint of embarassment and a large dose of joy.

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Lavender asked, not really knowing what had happened

"She made Harry's night!" said Ginny doing a little dance while still sat down.

"I didn't.. We didn't.. not like that Ginny" Hermione admonished sternly giving Ginny her McGonagall look. Luna turned confused,

"So what did happen?" the most amazing transformation took place on Hermione's face as she looked like Trelawney on happy pills, clasping her hands together

"We're together.." she said dreamily as the others squealed and shrieked.

Lavender started, "Did you see his.."

Luna continued, "You must have snogged him.."

Ginny came right out and, "Did he pleasure you in all the right places?"

Hermione looked moritifed as she went red and could only stare at Ginny and shake her head.

Ginny continued her wicked assault, "Did you fondle his big wand?"

Hermione was so shocked she could only squeak no and shake her head trying to get away from her lewd questioning and badgering as the other girls realised it was just teasing and started to laugh at Ginny's antics.

"Did he reveal his big Quidditch broom to you Hermione?" Hermione jumped off the bed and didn't know where to go, her hands still trying to cool her burning face

"Did you lick his Snitch?" she shrieked in embarassment, grabbing her things from a drawer

"Did he make the earth move for you?" she squeaked in mortification and ran

"Oh Hermione!" Lavender said in a low voice, Ginny shrieking with laughter at Lavender's joke before taking her cue.

"Oh Harry, show me the Wrongksi Tongue again!" Ginny mimicked a breathless Hermione as they all chased a flaming red Hermione into the bathroom.

Walking down to breakfast, it was quite a different affair for the boys as Harry caught up to Ron and Timmins, with a big goofy grin plastered all over his face.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked yawning

"Yeah mate, everythings ace." he smiled taking a few more steps

Timmins grinned and elbowed Ron behind Harry's view and nodded his head in Potter's direction, Ron winked back. The conspiracy set for the breakfast table.

"So Harry.." Ron started grinning, "You and Hermione?"

"Ye-e-ah.." Potter said still grinning in spite of himself

"Tongue?" drawled Timmins from behind Harry, trying to hold in the snicker

"Yeah." continued dreamy Harry

"Excellent." Ron muttered going in to breakfast.

They munched away on their breakfast fare, a couple of muffins and some cereal to the better they were enjoying the coffee as the girls came in. Hermione throwing glares at Ginny who was still snickering.

The atmosphere turned quiet and a little tense as Hermione came over and sat next to Harry wondering how this would change every bit of her life now. Who knew? Who did she want to know? What would Ginny do?

Harry was instantly rigid as she sat down. What do I say? What if she doesn't want anyone to know?

"Uhh.. Coffee?" he said his voice shaking a little, as he turned to Hermione. Harry didn't notice everyone around them waiting with bated breathe their spoons and cups not moving a muscle.

"Please." she said almost whispering giving him a very nervous smile.

Harry walked off and she gave Ginny a warning look.

"So Ron, where was Harry last.."

"GINNY!" Hermione turned on her grinning friend as Ron's eyes went wider cottoning on to an even bigger prize. The stakes went astronomically higher as Ron turned to Timmins with a maniacal grin on his face.

Harry returned with most of the coffee in the saucer's due to shaking hands, as his courage deserted him. He knew if he looked up he would see Ron, Timmins and Ginny angling for the gossip, and he would crack.

Timmins made the attack,

"So Ginny here tells us that you made Hermione's night.." shocked gasps came from the crowd now everyone hanging on every word.

"NO I DIDN'T! WE ONLY SLEPT.." Harry jumped up in outrage, then groaned his head dropping. Hermione's head went onto her arms on the table flaming. Harry knew he'd been played. He wanted to bang his head on the table. Repeatedly.

"WE! AHAAAAAH!" shouted Ron jumping up in satisfaction

"We Mr Weasley?" Timmins said jumping up as well, utter glee on his face.

"I do believe Lord Potter said we, Mr Timms" Ron said with mock seriousness to the assembled crowd, who were starting to laugh at the antics now.

"I think you stand correct Mr Weasley, brilliant assertion if I may so" Timmins said beginning to crack a smile now as Ginny took up the batton.

"Yes quite correct Mr Timms, Mr Weasley." she said expansively.

"Why thank you Miss Weasley." They both said bowing.

Harry meanwhile leant closer to Hermione, amidst the laughter

"I think the jig is up, Mione"

"Hmm.." she said pleasantly, bringing her head up and just smiled at him, looking pleasantly flushed.

He put his arm around her. They lips met as the flash from Creevey's camera lit them up. The Gryffindor table went ballistic.

"Albus.." she said softly to him, nodding in the direction of the Gryffindor table, taking a smug sip of tea.

"Well, well. It wasn't after Christmas then.." he said with a proud knowing smile on his ancient features.

The ten galleon note was exchanged out of sight of Professor Snape.


End file.
